Cryaotic iPod Shuffle Challenge
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: 10 short little song-shots I wrote based upon Cry pairings. Yep, that's right. A whole slew of cutesy little one-shots (and some not so cutesy) with Cryaotic as the star. You'll be seeing a lot of Crycest, PewDieCry, Cry/Jund, and Cry/OC action. So... yeah. Rated T for language and my paranoia. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks!


**A/****N: Hi everyone and welcome to another Unwritten iPod SHUFFLE CHALLENGE! Project: Cryaotic pairings.****  
**

* * *

**First off... "Never Say Never" by The Fray!  
Pairing is... PewDieCry! (Pewds/Cry)**

Cry sat at his computer desk somberly. He wanted a reply from Pewds. Something. _Anything._ He thought he would _never _hear back from him. They had fought earlier, and Pewds had stopped talking to him after Cry made an awful comment about him... or was it his subscribers? Cry could never remember these things. His latest message to Pewds was, "Felix...? You there? Hello?" and so far, Pewds had shown no sign of life. He couldn't take waiting any longer. He wanted to scream, but instead he took a few deep breaths. _In. Out. In. Out. In..._ He began to type again, this time saying, "Look, Felix. If you're not going to talk to me, at least show me that you're okay, and that you're alive so I won't have to worry. I'm sorry about what I said, I hate myself for ever saying _anything_ to you. If you don't want to talk to me ever again, I understand." He paused for a second before typing three words... "I love you."

* * *

**Next... "Hello" by Evanescence!  
Pairing is... OC/Cry/Mad!Cry! (Cry/OC vs. Crycest)**

Cry couldn't believe it. He had listened to Mad, _again!_ He covered his eyes with his hands, trying to block the body of his fiancee, Hadley, from his sight. He had killed her... because that sick, sick fuck had tempted him to do it. _"Think about all of the things we could do together, Cry..." _Mad cooed into his ear. Cry gulped, removing his hands and closing his eyes, getting a small glimpse of the body. He shivered and said, "This isn't what was supposed to happen, Mad! I wasn't supposed to fucking _kill_ her! You tricked me! I fucking loved her!" _"But Cryyyy..." _Mad whispered, making Cry's skin prickle with goosebumps. _"Don't you looooove meeeeee?" _Cry covered his ears and fell to the ground, grabbing his dead fiancee and saying, "Goodbye..."

* * *

**Next... "Paradise" by Coldplay!  
Pairing is... Cry/Fem!Cry! (Crycest)**

When she was a little girl, she had always envisioned her future as an amazing place, where no one would be angry at her, and everyone would love her... and she would fall in love with the perfect guy, who was just like her in every possible way. But when the army came into town, she saw people getting killed left and right, being called traitors and getting killed for being completely innocent. She wanted to cry so badly, but some crazy force was keeping her from doing so. Her parents had told her to hide in the basement, and she took her plush doll with her. The doll was something her father had sown for her as a young infant. It had no arms, but it was still adorable, and she held it close as she fell asleep. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself surrounded by beautiful scenery and cute little animals. Then, she saw the boy. He turned to face her, and she noticed that he wore a mask with the same face as her doll. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand. She knew that this was it. Her future.

* * *

**Next... "Club Foot" by Kasabian!  
Pairing is... Cry/Mad!Cry! (Crycest)**

_"Come on, Cryyy..." _snarled Mad. Cry didn't want to listen to him if he wasn't required to, but, since Mad was part of his subconscious mind, he couldn't refuse his arguments. _"You know she'll die someday soon anyway. She has cancer. You'll be doing her a favor." _Cry sighed and said, "If I do it, will you shut the fuck up for once?" Mad said yes, so Cry decided that there was nothing he could do. He was going to kill his girlfriend... So he invited her over, and as soon as she entered the door, he shot her right in between the eyes. He dumped the body in his basement, in a plastic trash bag. Mad laughed maniacally the whole time, and Cry then put the gun to his head and fired. At least it ended the madness.

* * *

**Next... "Creep" by Radiohead!  
****Pairing is... Cry/Jund! (Not really a side note for this one... :/)**

To Scott Jund, Cry was a special person that deserved way more good in his life than what he currently received. He knew how great of a person that his friend was, and he knew that Cry was a special person. Why couldn't _he _be special like him? Why was Cry ever wasting his time being friends with him? He wanted to have everything that Cry had, to be able to say that he was a better person. He wanted Cry to notice whenever he was gone and out of his life. But what Scott never really understood was why he was so obsessed over the many reasons why he was a creep compared to his friend. So... he decided to write a little message to Cry. "Hey, man. Jund here. Um, there's not much I have to say, but... I think you're perfect... honestly. And uh, I've been thinking about it for a while now... So..." He finished typing and then figured that Cry wouldn't want to read Scott's stupid little confession of love, so he backspaced the entire thing. Easier that way.

* * *

**Next... "You Found Me" by The Fray!  
Pairing is... PewDieCry! (Pewds/Cry)**

Cry kept walking down the rainy cobblestone streets, looking up at the sky, feeling the raindrops on his face. He wanted something extraordinary to happen, like for him to find a beautiful girl and take her in, and maybe fall in love with her... When all of a sudden, he saw a blonde man, no older than Cry was, covered in blood, lying on the side of the street. He knew what it felt like to lose someone close to him. Her... He shook his head, abandoning all thought of his beloved, and he carried the blonde man all the way to his house. He wrapped him in a blanket and tried to get him to wake up so he could help him bandage his wounds and change clothes. When he wasn't looking, he heard a grunting sound. It was the man. "Hey, glad you're awake," Cry said, smiling. He noticed the beauty of the crystal-like blue eyes that the man had, and immediately knew that this was what was extraordinary.

* * *

**Next... "Dig" by Incubus!  
Pairing is... Cry/Jund! (Again, not much of a side note... BLARGH)**

Cry had one weakness in this world; the smile of Scott fucking Jund. He never showed it, but every single time he asked for forgiveness for cheating on him or, any wrongdoing really, he would always be forgiven. He knew that Scott wasn't the same as before, when they had first gotten into a relationship, but there was still that goddamned smile. He loved it and hated it. Scott was his kryptonite, and he loved it. "Hey," Scott yelled, entering their shared residence, walking over to his boyfriend and kissing him on the top of his head. Scott smiled and said, "I'm back." Cry knew that Scott had done it again. Who was it _this _time, Cry wondered. "It took you longer than usual," he said, his arms crossed. Scott plopped down beside Cry on the couch and sighed. "I'm sorry, I slipped, okay?" He pleaded with his beautiful puppy-dog eyes and Cry melted. But Cry wasn't taking his bull. That night, Cry said "No."

* * *

**Next... "Face Down" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!  
Pairing is... Cry/OC/Male!OC! (Cry/OC vs. OC/OC)**

_"Again?"_ Cry asked Stevie. She nodded. "Why are you still with that shit-hole?" "He promised that he loved me and that he wouldn't do it again. I believe in second chances, okay?" "I do, too, but not _five-millionth_ chances, okay?" She began to get upset, her tears streaming down her pale face. Cry immediately regretted raising his voice at her, and he touched her face with his hand. "Listen, I'm going to go talk to that asshole, okay?" She nodded and Cry gave her a short kiss. When they separated, Cry ran out the door and to Stevie's house that she shared with her boyfriend, Jarrett. _"Hey, idiot!"_ he yelled, smacking him across the face. "Message from Stevie. Also, she says that things are over between you guys. She likes someone else. Someone that _doesn't_ treat her like shit. Have a nice life, asshole." And with that, he returned to Stevie.

* * *

**Next... "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's!  
Pairing is... Cry/OC! (Nothing to say...)**

"Hey, Delilah. How are things going for you up in New York?" "I love it up here! Why did you _ever _leave?" Delilah said to her boyfriend, over the phone. Cry chuckled and said, "Don't worry about me, Delilah. I'm happy in Florida." Delilah gasped and said, "Speaking of Florida, I only have a couple days until I come back for break!" "Yeah," Cry replied. "College is generous like that. I'm glad that you're happy, but... I wish you were here." "Same could be said by me about you. I love you so much. I have to go, but I promise I'll talk when I get my next chance!" she said, happily. Cry felt tears coming up into his eyes. "I love you, too. Bye." Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door. "Not bye, but hello again," Delilah said.

* * *

**Next... "The Scientist" by Coldplay!  
Pairing is... Cry/OC! (Nothing to say here either... BLARGH-AGAIN-BECAUSE-I-FREAKING-CAN)**

Her husband was always so caught up in his studies, finding the cures for special diseases. The last time that she had even spoken to her husband was a week ago, and it ended in a fight. She wanted to hear his voice so badly, and to apologize to him, but... unfortunately, he hadn't found a cure for her disease, and she had died a few days afterward. She decided to visit her husband in the lab. There he was. Known only as Dr. Cryaotic, working on the potion for another disease. She wanted for him to see her so badly. When he turned around, however, she was stunned to hear him exclaim, "_Olivia!" _She cried happily and said, "Yes, it's me. Have you finished researching yet? Because we haven't spoken for a week now, and we still need to apologize to one another." He began to break down and he fell to his knees, crying loudly. "Why did you have to die? The cure is right here! I just finished it, Olivia! Will it work on a ghost...?" She shook her head and said, "No, but... thank you. I love you..." And then he threw the cure to the ground as she faded away.

* * *

**I believe that ends it! I ended up with my next song being "Feel Good Inc." by Gorillaz, and come on. If you know how much Cry loves Gorillaz, and you've at least heard of the little "shower singing recording incident", then you know why I smiled like an idiot as soon as I heard the maniacal laughter in the beginning.**

**I hope you enjoyed the little Cry-shots that I made for you guys! Leave any constructive criticism in a review or tell me your favorite one! If you liked this, be sure to leave a favorite or add it to your alerts (although this is probably the finished product.)**

**Fun Fact: Cry is open to every ship that includes him except for Cry/Jund. If you see him on Tumblr, then you can see that he posts about various ships, and has even stated himself that he ships Crycest AND PewDieCry.**

**Keep that in mind when you begin to troll, people. But please don't troll. It scares away the 'Sup dolls. Then I have to round them all back up and put them into their own individual homes until people come and adopt them. So don't troll.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I love writing for you guys! See ya! :D**


End file.
